1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sunshields, and particularly to a collapsible awning apparatus capable of being removed and packed for storage.
2. Art Background
In the past, awnings have been used to shield individuals from sunlight and heat. Awnings have also been used to provide a cover for individuals from rain. These awnings are either permanently attached to a wall on a building or to a side of a recreational vehicle such as a motor home. One example of a prior art awning is composed of a fabric that is stretched out over a aluminum or steel frame mounted on a wall of a building. Unfortunately, these prior art awnings have a tendency to be very heavy and can only be mounted permanently to a surface. Additionally, these prior art awnings cannot be retracted as the frame is permanently welded at the joints.
Another example of a prior an awning is where a fabric has one side attached to a surface and the remaining portion of the fabric wrapped around a rod, with the two ends of the rod being supported by a set of poles. The ends of the set of poles that are not attached to the rod can either be mounted to the surface where the side of the fabric is attached or simply be set on a ground surface for support. Unfortunately, although these awnings can be retracted when not in use and thus can be used for applications where the surface is one side of a recreational vehicle or a large truck, these awnings are also heavy and also usually have to be permanently mounted to a surface.
In the above examples, the prior art awnings cannot be removed from one installation and installed in another without great trouble and expense. Also, the prior art awnings cannot be easily transported and attached to a vehicle that is not a motor home or a large truck. Consequently, it is desirable to have a cost efficient awning that is easily removable and collapsible for compact storage and that could be easily installed to provide protection from the sun or other elements.